Administrative Core ? Summary The mission of the Administrative Core is to organize and provide logistical and fiscal leadership to the activities of the network and the assessment of all components of Vermont?s INBRE program, the Vermont Genetics Network (VGN). Through the Administrative Core, the remaining three Cores (Professional Development and Education (PDE), Proteomics, and Bioinformatics) function to improve the culture of research in the State of Vermont. The Administrative Core also assures compliance with NIH policies and regulations of the lead and baccalaureate partner institutions. The Administrative Core provides the central leadership for Vermont Genetics Network (VGN). It consists of the Principal Investigator (PI), the Program Coordinator, the Operations Coordinator, and support staff. A Leadership Committee, formed in Year 4 of the current INBRE cycle (INBRE 3), was established to provide bi-weekly input into issues facing VGN and to set goals. The Internal Steering Committee (ISC) provides guidance and advice throughout the year. The Coordinators at our baccalaureate partner institutions, guided by the Program Coordinator, interface with the Professional Development and Education, Proteomics, and Bioinformatics Cores. External evaluations by our External Advisory Committee (EAC), AAAS, and FlintSprings Consultants provide an ongoing assessment of our program. The Core administers the Developmental Research Program of awards to BPI faculty with the PDE Director by organizing the application process, review process, communication of recommendations to the EAC, and compliance with regulations for use of vertebrate animals, human subjects, toxic agents, etc. The Administrative Core organizes and implements the many-layered assessment plan that includes reports on annual and longitudinal surveys of all participants by our external evaluator, Dr. Joy Livingston; tracking of all students and faculty; ISC reports; AAAS consultant reports and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). The EAC provides critical, stimulating and thoughtful advice for formative assessment. The AAAS and Dr. Livingston provide summative assessment. During INBRE 4, the Administrative Core will build on the successful existing operating procedures and strategies. A centralized, organizational, and fiscal administration provides the framework to deliver comprehensive services and programs for the Network, and ensures that VGN achieves its goal of expanding the research infrastructure within the State of Vermont.